polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Bangka Belitung Islandsball
|nativename = Bola Kepulauan Bangka Belitung Negeri Serumpun Sebalai Negeri Laskar Pelangi 邦加-勿里洞-群島-球 |founded = 2000 |image = Babelball_by_koviira.png |government = Republic |language = Indonesian Bangka Malay Belitung Malay Hakka |capital = Pangkalpinangball |religion = Islam Christianity - Protestantism - Catholicism Confucianism Hinduism Buddhism Atheism (Lom Tribe only) |intospace = not yet |food = Hok Lo Pan Saucu Thew Fu Fa Thew Fu Sui Lempah Kuning Cufung Moi Songsui Rusep |reality = Province }} is a 31st provinceball of Indonesiaball. Located on southeastern coasts of Sumatra and comprise two main islands, Bangka island and Belitung Island. History Bangka Belitung Islandsball is an area that has a unique range of cultures and languages. Just like other provinces in Indonesiaball, Bangka Belitung Islandsball has served asEuropean and Japanese colonies. Prior to the colonies era, Bangka Belitung Islandsball has become part of several kingdoms in Sumatraball and Javaball. Srivijayaball and Majapahitball are the kingdoms who settled Bangka Belitung Islandsball to expand its power. The first Europeans arrived in Bangka was the UKball on 20 May 1812. However, with the Anglo-Dutch Treaty of 1824, UKball left Bangka Belitung, and the Netherlandsball took over. Due to the agreement, the Netherlandsball were able to take control of the Pacific Islands. However, there is a coup attempt by local élite through Depati Barin and his son Depati Amir who was well-known with the war of Depati Amir with wartime of about three years (1849-1851) to oppose the colonization in Bangka Belitung. Yet, this war was then won by the Netherlandsball and that caused Depati Amir to be exiled to Kupang in East Nusa Tenggara. Therefore, Depati Amir became a national hero and her name was remembered through its regional airport, the Depati Amir Airport. Bangka Belitung has a long history with Chinaball migration (mainly Hakka people). Chinaball people in the 13th century had already started to migrate into the Bangka region. In the 17th century, the rulers of Palembang saw there was extraordinary potential which later they found tin mines in Belitung. The tin is the most reason why the Netherlandsball decided to bring contract workers from mainland Chinaball that resettled in Belitung. The tin itself what helped drive the island's development and make it the place it is today. Since then, some of Chinaball migrants have gone home while others decided to stay. The one who decided staying began assimilating with local people and is followed by intermarriages, they live coexisting peacefully in spite of differences in religion and ethnicity. When anti-Chinese riots occurred in some parts of Indonesiaball at the end of the Soeharto regime in 1998, the locals and those of Chinaball descent not concerned and still lived peacefully in the Bangka Belitung province. Bangka Belitung Islandsball province is created as the 31st province by the Government of the Indonesiaball based on Law No. 27 of 2000 on the establishment of Bangka Belitung Islandsball province which was part of the South Sumatraball province. The provincial capital is Pangkalpinangball. Gallery Indonesia - PB COMPETITION.png Category:Indonesiaball Category:Islam Category:Southeast Asia Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Hindu Category:Provinceballs Category:Provinceballs of Indonesiaball Category:Asia Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball